Minor Characters
This page refers to minor or unnamed characters in Okotowari Shimasu. Nantoka High School Akayo Kirihara A member of the tennis club and student in class 2-2. Her tennis play style has sent many people to the hospital, earning her the title of "the demon of the court". She appears in chapter 6 alongside Tezuka when Hotaru is talking about the sports club members in their class, and again in chapter 11 as she calls Keita to warm him about Mayu. Her appearance, name and playstile are a reference to the Prince of Tennis character Akaya Kirihara. Kageyama-san A student in class 2-2, member of the female volleyball club. Her name and appearance are a reference to Tobio Kageyama from Haikyuu!! Tezuka-san A student in class 2-2 and member of the tennis club, alongside Akayo Kirihara. Her name and appearance are a reference to Kunimitsu Tezuka, a character from The Prince of Tennis. Kise-san A member of the basketball club and student in class 2-2. Her name and appearence are a refenrece to Ryota Kise from Kuroko no Basket. Nantoka Principal A young woman, not much is known about her. She appeared in chapter 11 to incentivate the students to participate in the survival game. She wears her hair on a bun. Older Teacher A teacher who appeared in chapter 20 and talked with Senjou. He was Keita, Maiko and Katsuo's homeroom teacher last year. Families Hotaru's brother Hotaru has an older brother, but not much is known about him. His work keeps him busy, since he was working the sunday of the sports festival. Maiko and Keita's mother Maiko and Keita don't talk about their mother too much. She was the one who got both of them into modeling, but once Keita decided to quit she was angry at him and kicked him out of the house. When talking about the families that would or would not attend the sports festival, they didn't even mention her, which suggests their relationship isn't good. Seraphina's grandma An old lady who appeared in chapter 23 to cheer on her granddaughter. She looks more traditionally German than Seraphina herself, although she appeared wearing a kimono. She also wears a heart-shaped hairpin similar to Seraphina's. Shirogami family Akie's family consists of him, his older brother, and their father. His older brother works as a doctor, and not much about his father is known. His father made a brief appearenace in chapter 2, where he looked a lot like Kaworu Nagisa from the Evangelion series. Tomoda family Katsuo's family consists of him, his parents, and four siblings. They appeared in chapter 23 to cheer on him with a big banner. They all have black hair and an ahoge, much like Katsuo himself. Yoshisaki family Erina's family consists of her, her mother, her father and her little brother Yuuta. Yuuta is young enough to believe in Santa Claus, as Erina describes dressing up with her family and Hotaru during the 2015 Christmas Special. Other Keita's Manager A worker in Keita's supermarker, he seems to be his manager, or at least his superior. He put Keita in charge of teacher Katsuo how to do his job during summer break, which suggests he think Keita is competent enough to take care care of other people. He also says Keita has a really nice voice, which is why he put him in charge of the voiced announcement. His appearance looks very similar to Osamu Dazai in the series Bungou Stray Dogs, with long sleeves covering his neck and wrists instead of bandages. Minori Saihara Maiko's manager at her modelling agency. She's a young-looking woman who wears glasses and a suit. According to Maiko she's very attentive, and she noticed Maiko's worries over her brother. Kirika Kizawa A popular idol, she was first mentioned in the 2016 Christmas Q&A as the singer who made the theme song for Go! Heartbeat Cute X. She was later seen as an idol in chapter 27. Maiko acted in a music video for one of her songs, so it's possible that they work under the same agency.Category:Characters